


Undisclosed

by brewing_havoc



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Probably not though, possible royed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewing_havoc/pseuds/brewing_havoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ed has no idea what’s going on. The Gate is so unpredictable. So far though, he hasn’t felt the excruciating pain of losing a limb. He honestly can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not."</p><p>JLA and FMA crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first published story, and I'm pretty proud of it! Few things before we go ahead and read this bad boy, it's kinda cliche. Ed is stuck in another world, has a German accent, blah blah blah; but I don't care! I love cliche headcanons deal! But yeah. Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for reading it in the first place omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited!

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own JLA or FMA**

**Enjoy the story my lovelies!**

* * *

His head was spinning, his muscles spasming. The unfortunately familiar feeling of going through the Gate. What an absolute fucking joy.

If only these hands didn't feel so  _invasive._

Ed has no idea what's going on. The Gate is so unpredictable. So far though, he hasn't felt the excruciating pain of losing a limb. He honestly can't tell if that's a good thing or not.

He's been to the other side of the Gate before, in the body of his alter-ego obviously, so maybe that's where he's going now?

As long as Al's okay. That's all that matters.

The white light is in front of him now, and Ed feels itself falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Bruce had not been expecting this. Then again, he doesn't expect more than 90% of the shit that happens in Gotham.

Patrolling the streets of Gotham at night (as always), Bruce felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach (as always), so he went to investigate (as always).

"What the Hell is that?!" Batman heard from his right. Dick Grayson was out patrolling with him tonight, like most nights, and his eyes were somehow wide and focused through his mask.

Above Gotham, in the middle of the sky, was an enormous transmutation circle. Bruce recognized it as such from a case he investigated with the Flash. Some nut-job was trying to use a Philosopher's Stone to destroy Central City. Bruce decided to research Alchemy in case the weirdo had any more tricks up his sleeve.

Back to the matter at hand, someone had to have activated the transmutation circle.

"Batman to Flash."

"Flash here!"

"By any chance, has Doctor Alchemist escaped from prison?"

"No sir! Just checked with the warden, it's as peachy as can be."

"That's what I feared."

"There a problem Bruce?"

"Not yet. You and a few Leaguers stand by."

"Got it, I'll spread the word."

"Batman out."

From the transmutation circle, came a small red figure. There was no way to tell what exactly it was though.

Why did the crazy always come to Gotham?

"Come on Nightwing. We need to investigate."

"Right."

* * *

 

_Thud_

Ed tried sitting up, but his body was heavy.

Ed tried opening his eyes, but he felt as if there were weights keeping them down.

'I'll just lay here a minute.'

"Hey you!" he heard a high pitched, slightly feminine voice call out. Groaning, Ed slowly sat up.

He wasn't quite expecting what he saw. Two grown men wearing unitards and masks were standing in front of him. One had ears attached to his mask and a cape, and a bat across the chest of his unitard. Despite the ridiculous attire he was wearing, Ed still felt kinda intimidated by this guy, for reasons he didn't understand. The other man, most likely younger, had a bird… thing across his chest, and was scowling, though it looked more like he was pouting.

"Uh, can I help you?" Ed asked, at a loss for any other words.

* * *

 

Dick was surprised, to say the least. The kid sitting in front of them looked super freaky, and had a unique accent. It sounded almost German, but not quite. He was clearly disoriented, probably from falling thousands of feet from the sky. He should be dead by every natural law that exists.

"You can. By coming with us and answering a few of our questions." Bruce said to his left. Dick hoped he wasn't planning on being too aggressive with the kid right of the bat (pun always intended), but Bruce Wayne never really cared about making good first impressions anyway.

As expected, Bruce grabbed the kid by the arm and started hauling him off to GCPD Headquarters. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

The kid had some balls. The only people to ever talk to Batman like that were the psychopaths in Gotham, and the very few, very  _brave_  Justice Leaguers.

Dick could tell this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

 

Ed was not pleased at all. Why would he be, sitting in a police station without any reason, and being interrogated like a common criminal? Ed told them he didn't know how he got there, nor did he know why there had been a huge transmutation circle in the sky. He may have been lying, but not really seeing as how he only had a guess. A very good, reasonable, and plausible guess.

The Gate. It must have sent him here when he performed that last transmutation for Al. Which… well, sucks. A lot.

After 5 grueling hours, Ed was finally allowed to go home. When he stepped outside of the station, with some "help" from the police officers, he realized something very crucial.

He had no idea what to do. He had no place to go. He was in a foreign place. All alone…

What the Hell was he going to do?

Ed was scared. He tried his best to hide it, to lie to himself, but he knew. He knew that he was practically useless right now. Here. In a foreign place. By himself. Without Al. Oh God, Al! What happened to his baby brother? Did he end up here? Did he get his body back? If he was here Ed may be able to find him. If he wasn't Ed would never know.

"You look like a deer caught in the headlights." Ed looked up from where he heard the snarky voice, and glared at the source. The Bird Boy from earlier was looking at him.

"Y'know kid, we never got your name before." Bird boy said to him.

"Ed." Was Edward's curt reply.

"Do you have a last name Ed?" Bird Boy asked, slightly sarcastic, slightly serious, mostly annoyingly.

"Sure do." Ed said, but gave no intention of telling him what it was. He already told the cops inside. If this guy cared so much, he could go ask them.

"Why don't we go for a drive." A new voice cut in, clearly making a demand, not asking a question.

* * *

 

Bruce wanted answers. The kid was being as vague as humanly possible. And Bruce knew that despite his claims, the kid was responsible for that circle and he knew what it was for. That's what Bruce really wanted to know. That transmutation may have caused some serious issues in Gotham, and no one would know. Except this kid.

Bruce parked the Batmobile in an alley near the Manor.

"Cut the crap kid. I know you know what that circle was, and I need to know what it does."

Ed was so stunned by the car he was sitting in, he almost didn't notice Bat Guy talking to him. When he processed that question, Ed clamped his mouth shut, crossed his arms, and looked away. He could feel both Bat Guy and Bird Boy staring at him. Tension and silence filled the air, and it ate away at Ed's resolve. He suddenly recalled Maria Ross's words, and decided he might need to trust these people if he wanted to get out of this mess and find Al.

"Why do you  _need to know_ what the circle does?"

Not without some questioning first though.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my city." Was the honest reply. What a stoic person this Bat Guy was.

Ed decided he could trust him.

And so Ed told him that the transmutation circle was more like a gate way, and it apparently sent him here after he tried to save to his brother. Ed didn't go into too much detail, but he didn't lie. The man seemed to accept it when he said:

"Alright, I assume you're going to need a place to stay then" then started driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudo if want and/or have the time. Thanks for reading my story. I don't really know when I'll be able to update again, but it will be before the months over for sure! If not then I'll pull a Dan Howell and wax my legs! (But you will not be able to watch it on youtube, sorry to say) 
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Oh! And follow my FMA/RoyEd trash blog at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aggressive-chloroplasts


End file.
